Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses
|image = File:Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_XI_Invasion_of_the_Tinysauruses.png|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Aaron Spann Anndi McAfee Aria Noelle Curzon Michael Clarke Duncan Miriam Flynn John Ingle Leigh Kelly Tress MacNeille Camryn Manheim Kenneth Mars Ashley Rose Orr Rob Paulsen Nika Futterman Cree Summer Jeff Bennett|Row 4 title = Guest Starring|Row 4 info = Robyn Moore Tabitha St. Germain Ian James Corlett Tracey Moore Scott McNeil Ashleigh Ball|Row 5 title = Production company|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Universal Pictures Universal Animation Studios Sonic876 Productions|Row 6 title = Distributed by|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 7 info = TBA|Row 8 title = Preceded by|Row 8 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration|Row 9 title = Followed by|Row 9 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers}}Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: The Invasion of the Tinysauruses is the 11th Chapter of the Weekenders/The Land Before Time saga. It was planned to be re-edited Sonic876 and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Every year, as the warm season approaches, a certain tree in the Great Valley blooms with pink flowers. Because of the tastiness of these "treesweets", every dinosaur in the valley wants his/her fair share of it. However, because of this tastiness (and the fact that there seems to be only one such tree in the whole valley), there is hardly enough for everyone. Because of this, none may eat any of the treesweets until the day they "reach the peak of their tastiness". As the film begins, Tino, Doraemon, the Care Bears, their friends, Littlefoot and his friends Ducky, Petrie and Spike are eagerly waiting to nibble the first treesweets. Ducky is about to take one, but Littlefoot quickly tells her to stop and reminds them all that none may take any treesweets until "Nibbling Day". This however, doesn't stop Petrie from flying to the tree's crown and trying to take one. Just then, Cera's father emerges and states very clearly how every dinosaur in the valley has waited a long time to taste the treesweets. As Cera, too, appears before them, she reminds them that she is the one who is supposed to get the first treesweet because she was the one who found the treesweet-tree in the first place, although it was indeed Littlefoot who did it. Cera also teases Littlefoot for being too little to actually reach the treesweets. Meanwhile, Cera's father is visited by an old friend—a female treehorn named Tria -- whom, it seems, he used to have a crush on. She also reveals his name to be Topsy (although it may simply be a nickname). After speaking a while with her, he promises Tria that she will get the first treesweet of the season; which Cera, who appears just in time to hear him say this, becomes very upset about. From that moment on, Cera refuses to make friend with Tria and simply shrugs her off whenever she tries to talk to her. Littlefoot, meanwhile, goes off by himself, feeling very down about how "little" he is. As he returns to the treesweet tree, he climbs up the cliff right next to it and tries to reach the treesweets by himself. As he does, he accidentally falls right through the tree and knocks down every single treesweet. Realizing the trouble he is now in, he faints. As he wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by several miniature longnecks. They have eaten all the treesweets and quickly run away once the shocked Littlefoot starts screaming out of fear. Upon noticing that every treesweet is gone, all the dinosaurs in the valley are standing in front of the tree; many of them, including Topsy, suspecting Littlefoot to be the guilty party. Littlefoot, afraid to admit it was his fault that the treesweets fell off the tree, blames everything on the tiny longnecks. At first, no one believes him, but when they see evidence of tiny teeth marks on a tree sweet, he is believed and everyone starts looking for the tiny longnecks, preparing to drive them out of the valley once they have been found. As Littlefoot and Cera are searching the valley, Littlefoot falls down a pothole in the ground where, it turns out, the tiny longnecks are hiding in. First being afraid of them, Littlefoot flees deeper into the cave; but soon enough, he finds out that the tiny longnecks are not as bad as he thought and befriends them. Upon hearing how difficult it is for the tinysauruses to find food, he promises to help bring them as many treestars as he can every night. Eventually, Littlefoot feels ready to tell his friends about the colony of tiny longnecks living in the underground caverns. They all get to see the tiny longnecks for themselves, and promises not to tell the adults. Even Cera, who is still angry with her father, promises to keep it secret, mainly because she finds out that she can relate more to them than she would've imagined. Many of the tinysauruses in the colony feel that their leader, Big Daddy, bosses them around a bit too much, though he simply wants their best. As to the reason that he doesn't trust the "bigger" dinosaurs is that they, in his opinion, only seem to think: "Because they're bigger, it makes them more important". When sneaking off to see the tinysauruses again, Littlefoot and his friends are busted by Topsy. But when he tries to ask them why they are out so late at night, Cera angrily throws the question back at him. Topsy, not wanting Cera to find out about him and Tria, manages to see them off. Just as Tria comes up to him, they spot one of the tiny longnecks. A chase ensues which eventually reveals their hideout. As the grown-ups prepare to block the caverns; Littlefoot, realizing that he must tell the truth, admits that it was his fault that the treesweets are gone, and not the tiny longnecks'. However, just as he's finished, the tinysauruses' cavern collapses, trapping the tinysauruses inside. The tinysauruses escape. The tinysauruses run into two Sharpteeth Utahraptors that chase them and find their way into The Great Valley. Meanwhile, Littlefoot's friends are mad at him. They later try to apologize to him for being angry. However, they mistake the Sharpteeth for Littlefoot. The two carnivores lunge at them, causing a chase. Littlefoot shows up just at the right time and saves Ducky just as she was about to get eaten. When all seems lost, the tinysauruses show up and fight the Sharpteeth. The grown-ups of the Great Valley then show up and drive the sharpteeth back into The Mysterious Beyond through a hole. Then they cover up the hole with a large boulder. Nibbling Day finally comes at last. Everyone eats, parties, and acts merry. The film ends with Petrie clutching a treesweet. Trivia * Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Share Bear guest stars in this film. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Robyn Moore as Dot *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear *Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear *Tracey Moore as Share Bear *Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear * Aaron Spann as Littlefoot * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Michael Clarke Duncan as Big Daddy * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * John Ingle as Narrator/Topsy * Leigh Kelly as Skitter * Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Petrie's Mom * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/''Longneck'' * Anndi McAfee as Cera/''Diplodocus'' * Ashley Rose Orr as Dusty * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Kosh * Nika Futterman as Rocky * Cree Summer as Bonehead/Lizzie Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle